generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Missions/@comment-43924308-20191017110427
Some corrections, startpoints, german translation... ###Archipelago Region // Schärengartenregion### Break of Dawn // Morgendämmerung Sanctuary // Zufluchtsort The Farm // Der Bauernhof The Road to Salthamn // Der Weg nach Salthamn The Home Team // Die Heimmannschaft Calling for Help // Hilferuf Over and Out // Over and Out First Contact // Der erste Kontakt Beachhead // Landekopf Another Castle // Eine andere Burg Side Missions Old Bettan // Die alte Bettan The Hunter // Der Jäger One Can Only Hope // Man kann nur hoffen Shooting Practice // Schießübungen Unbearable Lightness // Unerträgliche Leichtigkeit Road Rage // Road Rage The Path of the Gods // Der Weg der Götter Strength in Numbers // Gemeinsam stark ###South Coast Region // Südküstenregion### Warboard - Minken Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Minken Spiking the Guns // Vernagelt die Kanonen The Girl Who Cried Wolf // Das Mädchen, das „Wolf!" brüllte Side Missions Seeds of Doubt // Die Saat des Zweifels Treasure Hunt // Schnitzeljagd Beyond the Barricade // Jenseits der Barrikade -693.548, 2016.675 >> -2063.740, 3231.348 At Death’s Door // An der Schwelle zum Tod Safe Harbor // Sicherer Hafen No Rest for the Weary // Ohne Rast und Ruh Secret Cargo // Geheime Fracht The Fallen // Absturz To the Lighthouse // Zum Leuchtturm -3101.334, 3798.560 ###Farmlands Region // Ackerlandregion### Warboard - Sorken Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Sorken Refueling // Nachtanken Flying Blind // Im Blindflug Side Missions Hogging Supplies // Tierisch guter Nachschub Of Machines and Men // Von Maschinen und Menschen Total Defense // Gesamtverteidigung On the Road // Unterwegs Stealing from the Poor // Von den Armen nehmen 604, -319 Lone Wolf // Einsamer Wolf -1784, -1325 Colonists // Die Kolonisten -728,-1803 Law of the Land // Das Gesetz des Landes ###Forest Region // Waldregion### Warboard - Mården Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Mården Courage, Power and Resilience // Mut, Kraft und Zähigkeit Flying Objects // Unbekannte Flugobjekte The Gas Factory // Die Gasfabrik Side Missions Hazardous Contents // Gefahrgut 1405, -582 Exchange Student // Der Austauschstudent 677, 832 Scrap Metal // Schrott und Altmetalle Tornberget 1028, 383 Woodcutter // Holzfäller Granhygget 1605,-1857 Book on the driver's seat of the truck >> 2782,-1293 Tilting at Windmills // Kampf gegen Windmühlen 484, 185 > 2392,-3402 ###Mountains Region // Bergregion###### Warboard - Uttern Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Uttern Lost and Found // Fundsache Back on Track // Auf dem Abstellgleis Radio Silence // Funkstille Side Missions Supply Run // Materiallieferung -4016, 145 cassette recorder on the table The Gun Club // Der Schützenverein Out Hiking // Wandertour -4584, -394 Top of the World // Der Gipfel der Welt -4419, 844 - A note on the refrigerator in the house Prospect Tunnel // Tunnelperspektive -3733, 276 Zero Hour // Stunde Null -3849, 272 A book on the shelf ####Marshlands Region // Marschlandregion Warboard - Skvadern Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Skvadern Line of Fire // In der Schusslinie The Bridge // Die Brücke The Old Guard // Die alte Garde Contraband // Schmuggelware Special Delivery // Vorzugslieferung -2484, -3123 Gas Run // Run aufs Benzin Last Stand // Das letzte Gefecht Emergency Supplies // Vorräte fur den Notfall A Place to Rest // Ein Rückzugsort ####North Coast Region / Nordküstenregion#### Warboard - Hermelinen Bunker // Feldzugsplan - Bunker Hermelinen Loud and Clear // Laut und deutlich Science of Deduction // Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion Side Missions The Spotter // Feinderkennung 2191, -3611 History Repeats Itself // Die Geschichte wiederholt sich 1872,-3858 Troll Toll // Trollzoll 979, -4397 Left Behind // Zurückgelassen 809,-4216 Note at the Wall >> 384,-4471 The Ruin of Many a Poor Man // Der Ruin gar vieler Männer Heavy Loadout // Schwere Bewaffnung The Command Bunker Network // Das Kommandobunker-Netzwerk Empty Spaces // Leere Räume (starts after Science of Deduction // Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion) The Enemy of my Enemy A Wrench in the Works Behind the Curtain